Terror in Piltover
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: When mysterious violence and deaths happen in the heart of Piltover, the city decides to send their finest, they send an idealistic Sheriff, Caitlyn on a mission to eradicate those responsible for the deaths, the job seemed simple enough for her, but she wasn't ready for the terror that would be unleashed on her. Crime/Thriller/Drama


A man, standing waist-deep in the surf. The man is currently wearing a white shirt, necktie, hair perfectly parted. Wire framed glasses rest on the bridge of his nose. His name is Jhin.

He raises his face to the sun.

"I think about the price. The price of appetite. The cost of forgetting who we are. Pretending we are... who we will never be...Art"

He looks young for 35, but his eyes - seems they lived for decades

before him. He closes them, bathing his face in

the sunshine.

"So easy to pretend we are not to blame. That a demon enters us. But it soothes us so..."

No... The demon is inside.

We just make potions that release it.

The muscles of his neck tense.

His lip curls. His eyes open. He looks down.

And still. They must be forced to look at all he has destroyed, but weren't they beautiful? By having the same done to them, they must be grateful? No? The audience of Ionia is becoming stoic, perhaps a new region requires this perfection of mine.

Splashing could be heard and the panicked gasps of a man trying not to drown.

Only now can it be heard: Jhin is holding someone under the water.

He lets the drowning man catch a breath, barely. Pushes him back under. Looks out. Lost in thought.

Jhin stands in the ocean, the sun high overhead.

"Ionia is getting quite boring."

**Days later...**

**\- THE CITY IS WATCHED BY A BLUE EYE, AS BLUE AS THE OCEAN -**

The eye blinks, and a breeze could be felt - it is

that close.

A sheriff who was called Caitlyn by her close friends was heard praying, seconds before the execution of the plan.

(Whispered) "Our Father, who art in

Heaven, hallowed be Thy Name. Thy

Kingdom come..."

a vertical line of light invaded, then grew. The

eye disappears in its wake.

"Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven."

Two doors swing open. Silhouettes of people in uniforms could be seen, rifles at the ready, barrels pointing up.

The spy-camera is so close to the brunette woman's face, it almost touches her. Her lips are moving, silently reciting...

"The Unit was in an assault vehicle. It was moving backward fast and slams through a faded picket fence. It Stops in the yard of

a crumbling house.

They all rise and leap from the vehicle.

** Mission Status: Ongoing.**

**Caitlyn POV:**

*This is foolish, the woman thought as she prayed. The back of her vest reads the PPF, which stood for the Piltover Police Force.

Caitlyn is one of the sheriffs of Piltover, the City of Progress. She is a fiercely intelligent woman with a strong sense of justice and a resolute devotion to the law. Armed with a magnificent hextech rifle, Caitlyn is a patient hunter and the bane of criminals throughout her city.

"Give us this day... our daily bread..."

The woman continued.

They reach the door, a shotgun blasts the hinges. It falls like a drawbridge.

"And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against

us."

She speaks the prayer faster, desperate to finish before she

has to kill anyone, or be killed herself.

"And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil..."

PPF officers rush in, screaming.

Caitlyn's turn: She runs through the busted door-

Mission status: Ongoing.

In the hallway now. The chaos is closer. She hurries the words. So close now.

"For Thine is the Kingdom the power

and glory forever and ever amen."

Mission: Start.

"HANDS UP! HANDS UP!"

Two men aged approximately 24 were instantly slammed on the ground, the looks they had were of fear and confusion, but it didn't matter. The atrocities committed in this house were terrible.

Caitlyn takes in the chaos, then pushes farther into the house,

running past a bedroom with a closed door.

She didn't want to imagine what was going on inside that room, for the mission objective was to find a missing girl.

Caitlyn carefully opened the door- from the corner of her eye he sees a man holding the girl, a gun pointed at her head. It looked as if he arrived before anything could happen, she thanked the gods in his head.

Though the situation was convoluted, one mistake and the girl dies.

"Put-"

Before Caitlyn could finish her sentence, the head of the man who was holding the girl captive, disappeared.

A round hit him in the face and he is thrown back - blood,

brain and skull fragments explode like shrapnel on the wall

behind him.

Adrenaline hits her like a fever. She gets dizzy, sits against the wall, gasping for breath. An officer rushes

to her.

"You hit?!" The officer asked Caitlyn.

"I'm good. I'm good."

The officer looks at the hole in the drywall. Leans forward. Looks closer... "What the fuck IS that?"

His face now inches from the hole then jumps back like he was

bitten by a snake.

The officer then suddenly shouted with the top of lungs, "What the fuck is that?!

The skull of a man. Dry skin sunken into bones like cellophane.

Caitlyn stands up and turns around. Looks at it. Trying to process what she's seeing. She walks up and starts pulling at the drywall. Other officers join him. They yank and tear a six-foot hole in the wall, then stand back, speechless.

Bodies are standing side by side. Lime-green dust has

spilled out on the floor.

The entire house is a tomb.

Caitlyn sits on the porch. Swallows water from a bottle. Holds it down maybe ten seconds. Vomits... Another officer was doing the same.

"I must report this to Vi... The scars on the bodies look familiar."

Then something hit her. Not even a fortnight ago, Vi showed her some pictures of Ionian corpses, not just any, but the victims of the infamous hitman from Ionia, Jhin.

"Couldn't be... Not in my town..."

From the house appears a fellow officer of Caitlyn's, Sarah.

"Can't shake the smell. Just sits in you." Caitlyn said as she grabbed a water bottle.

"Yeah... Sorry I wasn't on your six. Got wrapped up in the front room."

Caitlyn nods as she takes a big chug.

"Status?" Caitlyn asks.

"No drywall anywhere now: the walls have been stripped to the frame, exposing another dozen. Coroners in protective suits remove them as detectives photograph the scene. The smell is atrocious."

"... What's the total?"

"Between here and the hall we have

thirty, but there's more in the

back bedroom and we haven't looked

in the attic or under the crawl space."

"That maniac couldn't be here, could he?" Caitlyn quietly whispered to herself. She then followed. "Those guys we captured, got a word from them?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Sarah replied.

"Perfect."

An officer enters a storage shed near the house, the officer

yanks boxes and garbage from it, tossing it on the driveway. He reaches the floor, which is covered with rubber mats. He

pulls one up and discovers a 3' X 3' piece of plywood hinged

to the floor and locked.

"I need bolt cutters!" The officer shouts.

They are brought over and the lock is cut. The officer kneels

down. Lifts the hatch a little. Looks under, flashlight in

hand...

As the hatch is lifted - two hooks with wires are visible

on the left and right. As the hatch is lifted, the wires pull

tighter...

Caitlyn and Sarah approach the shed. As the sunlight hits them,

the officer opens the hatch, the wires pull tight and a `clink' could be heard... An explosion.

Dust, debris, smoke, and pieces of the officers fly towards Sarah

and Caitlyn like a wave, swallowing them.

Piltover was introduced to terror and Caitlyn's entire world is filled with a blue and purple cloud and screams...


End file.
